A New Element Of Harmony: An MLP Fanfiction
by gardevoirfan134
Summary: Damian, a soldier in the eastern imperial army has been sent to another world against his will. A voice calls him to equestria. It tells him his purpose is to save the world. The whole magical talking pony thing takes him time to get used to. Twilight and the gang must help him defeat the new enemy before its too late. Damian also has to get home to keep a certain promise he made
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone gardevoirfan134 here and I'm putting up my first request story ever. It's a My Little Pony Fanfiction, I'll take others, your topic, my scenario. Well here it is the first chapter of a new element of harmony. I don't own anything of MLP, just my oc's. I will take oc suggestions. So with that let's start the story.**

_Discharged_

In the human realm there was a massive World War. Not for beliefs in what is right and what is wrong, it was a fight for an artifact called 'The Alter Of Infinite Fates'. It was rumored to have the power to transport animate objects to alternate worlds and universes. The eastern alliance was more technologically advanced then the west, but the west had more man power. The war was almost over, the east was at the alter's front door, this was a three man squad led by Damian Lee Storm.

"Alright guys, this is it, the moment the east has been waiting for."

"It's about time, I'm freezing my ass off out here." Said his squad mate 30 cal

"Man up 30, dig the the dirt out of your vagina and quit complaining," said the squads hacker, White Shadow.

"30, put charges on the wall," said Damian.

"This artifact better be here or I'm shooting the assholes who sent us out here," 30 said while crushing the ice on his uniform. "Charges set get clear." They ran 15 feet and 30 pressed the detonator. The golden artifact could barely be seen through the massive snow storm. They made their way to the man made door. The inside of the temple seemed to be bigger on the inside than on the outside.

"Wow this place looks like the inside I my closet," said 30.

"What? Old, dusty, and barely used?," mocked Damian

"Shut up and take point."

"Alright don't get your man panties in a twist 30, we've waited years, I'm sure 1 minute won't make a difference."

"If I have to wait I'm shooting you in the ass for every minute that goes by."

"Alright chill out frosty, hey guys check it out, there's dials here, looks like something we use for coordinates. It's like a map for alternate realities."

White shadow pulled a gun on Damian and Damian returned the favor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Shadow!?," asked Damian.

"The captain wants to see if it at least activates and he wants one of us to go in, sorry but that's not gonna be me. I'm not taking the chance of being disintegrated"

"30, A little help here?"

"I-I'm sorry Damian," 30 says as he pulls out his weapon and points it at him.

"Mutinous bastards I am your commanding officer."

"But the captain has authority over you, therefore you will go in." Shadow said.

"When did he say this?"

"When we made our ascension, me and 30 talked about it and decided it would be you who 'took one for the team', luckily you always were a fast climber."

"I won't let you get away with this, when I get out I'm coming for you, I'll kill you both at random, not at the same time, no I'll make sure you know for a couple days that I'm coming, and I'll go after the captain last."

"Bold words for a dead man. 30, set the dials to random, with any luck you'll be transported to a hostile land and be eaten by lizard people." He nodded to thirty to power it up, he looked at Damian, "get in."

"Remember what I said, and I hope you prepare for it, it'd be no fun otherwise." He said as he stood underneath the alter. He began to glow a blue hue, then white. He disappeared in a flash of white light. He saw many universes in the form of a bubble. He was not paying attention to the one he was headed for. He began to fall back first, a free fall. He began to think to himself. (Shit, if I die here, what happens to my life on earth?") his wondering was ended by a *thud*. His vision turned white. "Am I... dead?" A soft voice answered back.

"No, you will be okay. I've brought you here because you are the one prophesied about in ancient lore."

"Where am I?, who are you?, and why am I here?"

" you are in a land called Equestria, the folk here are very kind, my name will come in do time, and you are here to save us from mass destruction."

"Why me?"

"You have more conviction than any other being, you believe in freedom more than any other being. That's why we have selected you. It's time to send you back to your body."

With a bright flash Damian woke up. He looked around, there were lush green forests, and grass. It was like being on earth.

"I wonder if the alter is actually just a teleporter for roaming around earth. He passed a couple of shacks and he saw a town below the hill he was on top of. "Man these people I work for are total idiots, wait, this looks like it could be western territory," he took out his assault rifle and began his long walk down the hill making head checks regularly for enemy troops. He reached the bottom and with disbelief he said "what rainbow threw up?" He took a step inside the town and was awestricken. Little colorful ponies filled the tiny all looked at him, a purple colored one approached him and said.

"Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle, I've never seen your kind before, are you new here?"

He said "Oh gawd," and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, gardevoirfan134 here, and here's the second chapter of A New Element Of Harmony, I don't own anything of MLP FIM, just my OC's, so with that let's start the story.**

_New Begginings_

Damian was in the white plain again, he saw another pony, she was crimson red, with a black mane and tail, with ocean blue eyes, unlike the one who called herself Twilight Sparkle, this one has wings. "Who are you?," asked Damian.

"I'm the one who called you here," the pony said.

"You? You're the voice from earlier aren't you?"

"Yes, I should have explained earlier that the people of equestria are ponies, that can talk."

"Probably would have been a good thing to know ahead of time."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was just exited to see that our savior has come."

"About this threat, what is it?"

"It's something that has been coming to the plain of infinite fates since it began, it's known as the world consumer, if one more realm is eaten, all hope is lost. You are destined to stop it, you are the one who walk on two legs, he without hooves."

"So how does this affect me? I don't see why I have to do anything, seriously all I have to live for is to go home and kill all who sent me here, if this world consumer is gonna destroy everything, why bother, I mean they'll be dead anyways."

"Because we need you, all worlds need you, don't you want to be able to go home and say, I saved every world there is, don't you want to do something important?"

"Look I get it, you need a hero who can save everything from going to ruins but what makes you think it's me?

"Because you have to be." Damian put his head down in shame.

"Look I apologize for my rudeness but I really think you have the wrong guy."

"I guess we'll see." Damian awoke from his dream to find himself in an enclosure, a similar surrounding from when he was a kid, the fresh smell of hay and the soft dirt on the ground, he was in a barn, it was empty but he didn't mind, he felt relaxed with no one around, it made him feel as if he were sleeping in the barn at his parents ranch in Texas. He heard flapping of some kind above him. He looked up to see a blue Pegasus flying in place. Damian got up and walked to the door when a board came down and locked in place.

"Hey what gives?"

"You can't leave yet, not until the princess says so, apparently you coming was a big deal or whatever."

"So I've heard, I'm Damian."

"Sup, I'm Rainbow Dash."

"Didn't think you ponies knew slang words."

"We aren't all eggheads who read all day and learn a new subject overnight and suddenly your an expert on the subject."

"Oh I know what you mean, my friends are so like that, well ex-friends."

"I'm sure you'll patch things up sooner or later."

"I doubt it, they double crossed me, and I made them a promise I intend to keep."

"What promise is that?"

"Let's put it this way, you can't be friends with the dead." He lowered his eyes and stared at the ground.

"I'll get them for their betrayal."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad,"

"At least your friends never tried to kill you and send you to a random dimension."

"Well no, but..."

She was cut sort by the opening of the barn door, a white pony came through the door, Rainbow Dash landed and bowed to the princess. This pony was bigger than the rest, in tallness, wing span, horn size, ect...

"You are the one we have been waiting for for so long, pleased to meet you, I am Princess Celestia."

"Bow down you dolt," Rainbow said.

"Now now Rainbow Dash it's quite alright, I hope you can help us in our time of dire need."

"I'll try my best, if I am the chosen one, I guess there's nothing to worry about.

"Hmm I guess so. I must be going now but make yourself at home." The princess turned around and left, Rainbow Dash got up and began to fly.

"You idiot, she's a princess, you bow to princesses."

"Are you kidding me? I'm too proud to bow to anyone, royalty or not."

"It's for a show of respect."

"Where I come from, respect is earned, not given. Hell I don't even respect my leader, he sucks."

"Well wherever you're from, you obviously weren't taught to treat royalty with loyalty."

"Ha! Where I come from, royalty doesn't exist, there are people who think themselves royalty, but being rich doesn't mean shit, royalty are leaders, good or bad depends on the person in power, or in this case pony."

"It's a sad world you live in."

"No shit, you're telling me. So I'm staying in a barn now?"

"Pretty much, don't you have barns where you come from?"

"We do, but we stay in wooden buildings full of furniture to sit on, to hold food, and to sleep on."

"Wow you're kind are pretty strange."

"Same could be said for you ponies, and we're called people, I'm a human."

"You're strange, and we have different views on respect, but you're pretty cool,"

"Heh, you're pretty cool too Dash."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hall guys it's gardevoirfqn134 here and here's the next chapter to A New Element Of Harmony. I don't own anything of mlp, just my OC's . So with that let's start the story.**

The Past

"Hey I gotta go, see ya later dash,"

"Go? Where do YOU have to go, you don't know where anything is."

"I don't need to, I'm heading off to the woods, I can't just sleep wherever I end up, you heard her, I'm making myself at home, I have a tent to put up. See ya."

"Heheh good luck with that, try not to get lost," she said sarcastically.

"Uh thanks?," he opened the door to be greeted by the whole town of Ponyville. He looked around him, but he saw no way around the mass of colorful ponies, he slowly backed up and re closed the door, "any chance you guys have a rear exit"

"Nope just one up top," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well how does that help me exactly?"

"Duh I could fly you over their heads and drop you off wherever."

"Thanks I need tha,"

"On one condition." (Fuck me, there's a catch, of course there's a catch, there always is)

"I'm listening."

"I need you to help me with my stunts, so I can join the wonderbolts, the most awesome fliers in all equestria, my last assistant quit on me, the little flake, so whatcha say, you scratch my back I scratch yours."

"Yeah okay I'll do it."

"Hang on," she grabbed him by the back of his camo and began to ascend. "Sheesh you're heavy," she said as she talked through her teeth.

"I wouldn't suggest talking, unless you know how to clean flattened people up off the ground," (these ponies or whatever the fuck they are have no common sense).

"Hang on!"

"To what?" Rainbow Dash darted through a small window on the roof and began to levitate for a moment, then took off like a bullet and disappeared from the ponies sight. "Holy mother fucking shiiiiiiit. Put me down, put me down." She stopped at some random location and landed, Damian was on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"For a heavy fella, you're quite the light weight, that wasn't even my fastest."

"I don't know if you haven't noticed but, Im not a mini horse with wings, in other words, I CAN'T FLY! We have machines to fly us around wherever we fly it to, but we are in a pressurized cabin, filled with oxygen, so we can BREATHE. Not on the outside SUFFOCATING TO DEATH!"

"Look I'm sorry, no need to be angry about it, yeesh, and second it's called pony nimrod."

*sigh* "It's okay dash, you didn't know, now you do so next time you won't make the same mistake."

"So about our deal, starting tomorrow you're my new assistant, we'll meet up here tomorrow."

"Well you're right a deals a deal," (son of a bitch. ? ﾟﾔﾫ I can tell I fucked up with this one, reminds me of Michelle from high school, always does things half assed and expects everybody else to deal with it while she reaps the rewards) "see ya then,"

"Well I'm not leaving yet, I want to know about where you're from. What it like in the world of the two legs."

"It's called humans, so when I was little I lived in a small town called green acres, we supplied crops to the larger towns and cities, well it was a happy place, but not for long, soon the army became furious at the amount the supplies were, that we were "robbing them blind", they marched upon my town, killed my people and took what we had, those who weren't killed were taken prisoner, I was meant to die that day, but my mother had other plans, she put me in our storm shelter, hidden under the tiles of the floor. I heard my mother yell, then scream, then nothing but a thud, and the intruder stealing our goods. The raid went on for minutes, which seemed like hours. As he left I got out of my hiding spot, my mom was on the floor lying in a pool of her own blood. She handed me the key to my fathers gun case and said "Keep Low. Move Fast. Kill First. Die Last. One Shot. One Kill. No Luck. Pure Skill." she died directly after saying those words to me. I then went to my dad gun cabinet and grabbed his hunting rifle, it looks a lot like this," he grabbed his 50. Caliber sniper and showed it to her. "This is the kind of weapon that was in his cabinet. I went outside and began to shoot at the invaders, a 14 year old boy shooting at fully grown men, I was considered stupid, moronic, a dolt. To be honest, I was doing it out of anger, no one knew why I did it or how I got my dads gun, all they knew was the invaders turned tail. I was punished."

"Why? What did they do to you?"

"It was illegal to shoot a weapon under the age of 18."

"Why would your mom give you a key to the cabinet if you'd be punished?"

"Because later that day they thew a parade in my honor, in my disobedience, it was a rule to thank your savior appropriately, I could've gone without the punishment and called it even. As for what the punishment was, I don't want to talk about it, let's say they took something of mine, something I intend to get back."

"I'm sure it's not all bad."

"No, some good cane of it. I was scouted by legion, the best of the best."

"See it all worked out in the end."

"I guess. See ya later Dash I really should put up this tent, it looks like rain."

"You're in a really big rush to get rid of me ain't ya?"

"A little, I want to get my tent up and get my self all cozied in."

"Well bye, try not to drown."

"By a light rain? Not likely."

Whatever, be here first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yeah yeah." Dash took off and Damian unlatched his tent from his bag, the poles, stakes, and tent itself was where it was supposed to be. (At least something is working out today.) as he set up his tent it began to down pour. He later down and fell asleep again. He was transported into a white room again. "Why am I here again?"

"I've come with bad tidings," the crimson pony said.

"Like what?"

"The consumer is not alone, he has an army of dark beings headed this way to kill you. He doesn't want the competition I guess."

"Where and when are they getting here."

"Tomorrow, the place where you came out of."

"I'll be there,"

"Rest now, you'll need your strength for his army."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's gardevoirfan134 here and here is the first chapter with actual violence. I don't own anything of MLP, just my OC's. So with that let's start the story.**

_The First Act Of War_

"Goddammit, Dash is gonna kill me."

He packed up his weapons, and camouflage and set out into the forest back into town, he sprinted past the townsfolk who tried to greet him and kept running, he was kind of excited, he was able to kill again, his bloodlust had returned, he could kill those who deserved to die again. He ran like he would if he was running into battle back home, the true thrill was not knowing what would come at him, when they would come at him, and with what would they come at him with. He soon began to have flash backs of his toughest skirmishes with the west. He vaguely remembered the one where his closest friend Dave died. "It's just like that day." He said remembering the hardships they went through, the obstacles, the continuous loss. They had made a blood pact when they were 16.

"We'll be on the same squad David, ain't no doubt about it, with your giant head and my flawless aim, they'll have no choice but to pair us together, we're the perfect team."

"No doubt, just don't let your giant ego get in the way."

"My ego?"

"Yeah you're ego."

"Are you kidding me you have a bigger ego than me mr library brain."

"Are you kidding, yours is bigger than a sky scraper."

"Oh shut up dude we both have massive ego's."

"Haha yeah I guess we do man, I guess we do."

He began to come back to reality and he was near his location when he heard a low hum. He walked further, there in front of him was a large light blue portal, it looked like a mirror, but it had waves constantly moving so you couldn't see a real reflection. He could hear voices on the other end. He got close to it, he peered inside and saw black, like there was literally nothing in this giant space, until a pair o red glowing eyes peered back at his. "Prepare to die!" The creature swung at him but he pulled his head out in time, the creature slowly stepped out, he looked almost, HUMAN! He had two legs, two arms, a torso, the only thing missing was his mouth, and he was pitch black. Behind him came more of them, about twenty or thirty of them. Damian had no training for this situation. Who would, before yesterday he thought humanity was the only race period. He grabbed his AK47U and pointed it at them.

"How are you going to fight with that, how to you expect to kill me striking at me with such a blunt object?"

"Take a few steps forward and find out."

"Heh, you think I'm stupid, I sit back and let my goons do the dirty work," he nodded towards his men and they came charging at him. Damian pulled the trigger and spayed them with a barrage of ammunition. Fifteen fell within two seconds.

"Stop!" The enemies leader shouted. All the midnight colored soldiers withdrew behind their leader. "You. How dare you use magic in a hand to hand fight."

"It's not magic, it's science. I don't believe in silly things such as magic."

"Really." Damian's gun was ripped from his hand and slammed to the ground. "Don't believe in magic huh, then how do you explain that."

"Easily, telekinesis. You use more of a percentage of your brain, allowing you to move things at your command. These gloves allow me to do THE EXACT SAME THING!" His gloves glowed red and he opened his hand to his gun and it flew back to him.

"Not this time human." The dark figure turned his gun around and fired once into Damian's chest. Piercing his lung, just missing his heart. His eyes grew wide, the realization that HE had not been careful enough, HE was too cocky.

"Sorry Dave, looks like my ego did get in the way." He fell onto his back, blood dripping down his chin. The leader came over to Damian and kneeled next to him.

"And they thought YOU were their savior. Pathetic."

"You know what's more pathetic?"

"I could go for a good laugh. What is it fool."

"Underestimating me." Damian grabbed the dark being and drew his 6 inch blade and shoved it through his opponents heart under the armpit. Damian pulled him close. "You're not going back," he pulled his knife out and stabbed the enemy I the neck, just missing the spine ant slashed away from him severing it. The dark mans body twitched and then laid motionless his eyes and face blank. Damian pushes him off and shot at a few others brave enough to stay, most escaped back into the portal which soon disappeared. He began to lose consciousness. "Fuck." Fluttershy was in the area tending to the wild creatures of the forest when she heard a loud repetitive noise.

"Oh dear, I hope the woodpeckers aren't fighting again." She went to sound and heard

"You're not going back," then a wet sound hitting the ground, a thud and more loud noises.

"My that doesn't sound like woodpeckers at all." Then she heard

"Fuck"

"Why, what language. Does mommy have to punish someon..." She stepped out and saw nothing but red, bodies in a giant pool of red, she was speechless and horrified. She walked around the pool of blood. She whispered to all of them and checked to see if they were breathing. She came to Damian. "Are... are you okay?" No answer, but she checked his passages and he was breathing, faintly, but still breathing. She took him to her cottage. She looked for her medicine for the little creatures of the forest, but she couldn't find any bandages. She grabbed the sheets to her bed and ripped it, she then tied it with some help from a couple of squirrels and beavers. She looked through Damian's bag to see if anything looked handy when she saw a canister labeled 'antibiotics' below had a description that said 'extreme wound an anti-infection medicine' "thank goodness." She unscrewed it and gently moved the bandage sheets aside and dipped her hoof in the cream. She then spread it on Damian's bloodied chest and put her makeshift bandage back in place. She hopped up onto her bed and watched him with concern, wether he was going to live, or die right there on her bedroom floor. Days past, Rainbow Dash had spent them all looking for him. He did skip out on their practice session for her stunts after all. Fluttershy barely left her home, except to buy more medicinal supplies for Damian, she had replaced her sheet bandage with an actual one. One day he ran a high fever. She went outside to fetch some cold water when Rainbow Dash saw her, so she landed near fluttershy.

"What's up Fluttershy?"

"Oh hello Rainbow Dash, I'm fetching cold water for some large creature I found in the woods."

"Why is it thirsty?"

"No it's badly injured. It's running a fever, it been a week or so since I found him. He was so weak. There were others too, but they were, no longer with us."

"I'm so sorry fluttershy. Hey I could help you if you wanted, not like I have anything better to do since Damian skipped out on my stunt practice a few days ago."

"Who?"

"You know that weird looking thing that came here last week."

"It's the first I'm hearing of it."

"It'll most likely be the last time too cuz when I find him I'm going to buck him soooo hard."

"We'll you are faster than I am so could you fill this bucket with water, I'll meet you back at my home."

"Okay fluttershy." She zoomed to the nearest lake, filled the bucket to the brim and zoomed back. She got there a solid 30 seconds before fluttershy.

"Go right in Rainbow."

"So where is it."

"This way, hurry." She led Rainbow to the bedroom. When she steppe in she couldn't believe who she saw. Damian was laying there motionless and lifeless.

"How did you find him?"

"I heard a loud repeating sound as I was taking care of my little animal friends. So I followed it and it led to him, Dash? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, this is Damian."


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys gardevoirfan134 again and I know I'm getting behind on my other stories but I've been a little side tracked, but here's the new chapter. I don't own anything of MLP FIM, just my OC's, let's get this story started.**

_All I Am_

"What happened to him" Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy as she walked up to Damian.

"I'm not sure, I found him and a bunch of black ones in the woods when I was tending to the forest creatures."

"This isn't a forest creature, this is and intelligent being."

"Are you suggesting my furry friends are a pack of pea brains?"

"No, by intelligent I mean he can talk, express free thinking and talk, that kind of stuff."

"Oh, that's okay then."

"But this is him, how bad is he hurt?"

"Hurt is an understatement. This poor thing had a hole going through his body, although it was as if whatever penetrated him, it exploded on the way out. his "pain" was very intense. He lost a lot of blood on the way to my cottage alone. I'm not sure how much he initially lost, Dash, there was a lot of blood where I found him, the others had the same injuries, if not worse. I couldn't tell how much of it was his."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I'm not sure Dash, I'm not sure. He's been running a high fever lately, ad become very sick. I think his wound may be infected."

"C'mon you dolt, wake up."

"Dash, he can't hear you."

"That's right Fluttershy, he can't." Twilight said as she. entered the upstairs room."He's in a coma. We can only wait, do you know what caused this?"

"A hole in his body seems to have somehow gotten infected, he's running a high fever."

"That'll do it, how long has he been like this?"

"Days."

Damian in fact could hear them, but he was trapped within his mind. He couldn't move at all.

"You do know he's not another one of your woodland creatures, this may not even work."

"It has to, what else can I do, I've tried everything I can think of."

"Let me try a new spell I've been working on." She concentrated and her horn began to glow, his chest began to glow too. The bullet wound began to close in on itself. He began to regain full consciousness. His eyes opened, at first he saw rainbow dash standing over him, then he felt a burning sensation in his chest.

"Aaahhhh, what the heck?" He rolled over in pain.

"W-what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"Where is my pack? Where's my pack?"

"Oh you mean this thing?" Fluttershy held out the pack which held his antibiotics. He snatched it from her with hands like lightning. He grabbed a vial and a large needle and plunged it into the area where it burned, he layer there motionless, all three ponies where in shock.

"D-did he just?" She was interrupted by Damian gasping as the vial finished injecting its serum. He began to breathe heavily.

"What in the heck did you all do to me?" Damian asked obviously irritated. "I go from a fight with shadow men to dying for five seconds injecting myself with a painkiller because my chest was on fire!"

"We saved your flank you Dunce, if it weren't for Twilight you'd be back lying on the ground passed out with a giant gaping hole in your body you Dolt."

"I didn't ask for any help. What happened to my shirt?"

"Oh um I had to remove it so I could tend to you, I've washed it as well."

"Well thanks, where is it?"

"Oh, give me just a second I'll be right back."

"So how did you end up with with that wound?"

"Like I was saying I fought off a bunch of shadow men."

"Wait a minute, black things that look like you?"

"Yeah, well kinda, they lack a face."

"So you killed your own kind?"

"No, they weren't human, but I kill other humans for a living, but only those who would use the Alter for evil, it was weird, for a sacrificial table it was really high up and had an arc under it. But anyway they weren't human, they are um, well, I can't say."

"Why not?" Twilight asked.

"Because I don't need a massive panic on my hands."

"Is there something we should panic about?"

"Not yet, but I fear there might be soon."

"Well out with it."

"I can't."

"Why not."

"Because I've been taught to not give away information to those I can't trust."

"What do you mean, you don't trust us?"

"I just got here yesterday. I don't trust easy, just because I like you, doesn't mean I have to trust you."

"You like us?" Asked Dash.

"Well you haven't killed me yet, and you did spare life twilight."

"I helped too," added Fluttershy.

"That's right, she's been taking care of you since Saturday," said Dash

"Well thank you very much uh, what's your name miss?"

"M-my name is Fluttershy, so nice to see you're better, oh here's your um clothes."

"Thanks, I really must be going. I need to,"

"What? Have you forgotten our deal?"

"Uh no I have to write a journal entry for the occurrences the last few days."

"Why would you need to do that?" Twilight asked.

"So I don't fall out of routine, I don't plan on staying here for longer than I have to."

"Wait, you have to be here?"

"Yeah, his arrival is of "great importance" or whatever."

"I've heard it from two ponies so far, your princess, and a strange pony that visits my dreams."

"So what's the importance?"

"Like I've said I can't say."

"How about I beat it outta ya?"

"Ha I'd love to see you try, I've had special training for years in combat, without a gun. To be quite honest I'm deadlier now than with a gun. My mitts are literally registered lethal weapons."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm not gonna bother, Wouldn't want to hurt ya,"

(Yeah that's why.) "Any who I'm going back to my campsite for a little peace and quiet."

"Oh may I come along, I'm the most quietest, most silent pony ever, you won't even know I'm there."

"Uh look, you helped keep me alive and all but I."

"Yeah?"

"Well I just think that we...should get to know each other better before I show you where I'm staying and do work around you all."

"But Rainbow Dash already knows where you stay."

"Yeah but she saved my hide and I set up camp where she "set" me down."

"I saved your hide too, in fact I helped you more than Dash." He looked around for another excuse, she used her puppy eyes and he succumbed.

"Oh alright just don't touch anything."

"Oh you have my word, I won't touch anything."

"Alright let's go" she followed behind him out the door smiling.

"Now what?" Asked Dash.

"I guess we go home?"

"Or we could follow them."

"I don't know, he may not like that idea as much as you do Dash."

"I know, but you can fly now so we can look at them from higher up."

"What's the point of this?"

"You know, to make sure Fluttershy is safe, he did say he's deadlier now than with his guns."

"You just wanna spy on them, don't you?"

"Does it show?"

Damian and Fluttershy were on their way to his camp when a thought entered through Damian's head. "So why do you want to see this camp so much?"

"I want to see how your kind live, how they eat, how they sleep, those kinds of things."

"No it's because I love you" Dash mocked from above.

"Seriously Dash? This is what you call entertainment?"

"Oh relaxTwilight, it's all in good fun."

"Ugh." She moaned in annoyance.

"Well I'd imagine just like you guys, the main difference between our kinds is our capacity for violence, humans slaughter each other every day, some do it because of revenge, some do it because it's our job, others do it for fun."

"My, so that's why you were able to stand against those others huma-I mean those shadow men."

"Precisely."

"What is it you expect to see Dash? Them kiss or something?"

"Well yes."

"Ay vey."

"What's your problem?"

"Do you remember what he said, he's not planning to overstay his welcome. He doesn't plan on making friends let alone an interspecies romance, that's just weird. Are ya sure it's not that you're concerned about him going out with another pony?"

"What! No, of course not, that's soo beyond gross. I'm just making sure he's not a weirdo."

"Let's go with that story." She said as she left.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" She said as she went after Twilight.

"Well here we are, basically a fire, a tent and a couple of buckets of water."

"This is what you're accustomed to?"

"Me, yes but other people prefer to stay in large homes, with fancy cars, fancy jewelry, stuff like that."

"Why do you prefer this?"

"Two reasons; one is I have to pack light for a mission, two is so I can connect with nature. It makes me forget that I'm a monster."

"Aww don't feel sad, you're not a monster."

"I don't feel sadness, or love, or happiness, all I have are gratitude and anger, that's all I've had for years since my closest friend died. And I am a monster, I've killed more people than a computer can count. I've tortured double that."

"Look, that's in the past all that matters is who you are now."

"What makes you think I'm any different now? I killed like thirty of those things. One of them in one of the most gruesome but quick ways I know how."

"But was it for a good reason?"

"Well it was in self defense, but."

"But nothing, if you were protecting yourself that's okay."

"Is it still okay that I enjoyed it? Is it okay that I do get happiness but in the form of death? This is what I am, who I am. And no matter how hard I try, I can't change. What would you call that?" She looked as if she was about to speak but closed her mouth and looked down. "Yeah that's what I thought. I am a monster, nothing more."

"Not true, you have compassion," said an echoing voice. "I did not call you here to make you think you're a monster, it's those exact thoughts why you're here, to show you that you're noble, kind, and make some friends."

"Ha! The fate of all the worlds don't rely on making friends."

"You have no idea how wrong you are."

"Psh whatever I'm going to bed."

"Oh um could I join you, I don't mean to impose it's just it's really cold at night."

"Uh here you can take the tent I'll be fine by the fire."

"Are you sure? I see more than enough room in there to share."

"Ya ya I'm sure just try to not touch anything."

"Oh thank you ever so much."

"Don't mention it." He came closer "really don't mention it ever."

"Oh okay, goodnight." She backed away."

*sigh* "goodnight."


End file.
